EP 1 609 170 B1 discloses a low-pressure mercury vapor discharge lamp that includes an elongated glass tube with an amalgam container. The amalgam container is open toward the interior of the glass tube, and is attached to the outer wall surface next to a pressed end of the glass tube.
A UV radiation lamp having a closed cavity which includes a mercury-containing material and at least one electrode is known from WO 2006/122394 A1. A controllable heating unit is situated outside the cavity, but in contact with the cavity.
EP 2 447 981 B1 teaches a lamp system having a low-pressure mercury vapor discharge lamp, which includes a discharge vessel that encloses a filling of mercury and a noble gas, and two electrodes at the end sections. An amalgam having an optimal temperature range is situated at the pressed first end section, outside the discharge path. The amalgam is heatable via a heating element. An electronic circuit generates the discharge current, and the heating current for the heating element. A control circuit connected to a temperature sensor generates a control signal for activating the heating current.
WO 2003/060950 A2 discloses a mercury low-pressure amalgam irradiator, in which the amalgam is heatable by a heating element that is formed by a PTC resistor.
A method for operating an amalgam lamp is known from DE 10 2010 014 040 B4, in which a discharge chamber is available for an amalgam reservoir. The amalgam reservoir is heatable by means of a heating element.
DE 10 2009 014 942 B3 teaches a dimmable amalgam lamp having a quartz glass tube which envelops a discharge chamber containing a filling gas. The quartz glass tube is closed on both ends with crimpings, through which at least one bushing for a helical electrode in each case is guided into the discharge chamber. At least one of the crimpings has a cavity, with an opening to the discharge chamber, for accommodating an amalgam reservoir that is temperature-controllable by means of the helical electrode.
DE 10 2006 023 870 B3 discloses an arrangement of a mercury low-pressure amalgam lamp with an amalgam reservoir and a cladding tube that encloses this lamp. In the area of the amalgam reservoir the lamp is annularly surrounded by a nonmetallic band that rests against the lamp.
An electronic ballast for a gas discharge lamp is known from WO 03/045117 A1, in which the heating power is supplied to at least one electrode via a transformer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,336 discloses an amalgam lamp in which the amalgam is distributed over multiple positions in the amalgam lamp, and is heatable via sleeve segment-shaped heating elements. The heating elements are connected to a specialized controller that is fed by a ballast.
DE 20 2004 021 717 U1 discloses a circuit system for operating a gas discharge lamp, having a heating transformer for heating the lamp filaments. The heating transformer is made up of a primary winding and two secondary windings, each situated within two heating circuits, in series with respect to the two lamp filaments. The primary winding is situated within an intermediate circuit that is fed by the load circuit. In dimming mode, a required adaptation of the heating power takes place by changing the impedance of the intermediate circuit, via which a heating current is coupled into the two lamp filaments. The feeding of the intermediate circuit by the load circuit takes place with an inductive coupling, for which purpose a coupling transformer, made up of a primary winding situated in the load circuit and a secondary winding situated in the intermediate circuit, is provided. The intermediate circuit includes a capacitor that is bridgeable by a controllable switch. The heating power is changed, depending on whether or not the capacitor is bridged.
WO 03/060950 A2 discloses a mercury low-pressure amalgam irradiator having an amalgam reservoir. A means for influencing the temperature of the amalgam is provided, and is formed by an electrical heating element, for example. The electrical heating element is fed by an operating voltage of the irradiator.